cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Republic of Grand Besaid
The Second Republic was lead by a High Council and a Senate, it was founded to be a vehicle of change, progress, and prosperity in an ever modernizing world. It was decided that the Second Republic had to be replaced shortly after the Second Unjust War. Co-reign of Nommaai Under Nommaai's short joint reign, he and Dynasty revitalized a few programs and greatly revolutionized Grand Besaid's armed forces. Nommaai stood true to his promise and created a democratically elected Legislature, and a Supreme Court whose members were appointed by himself and approved by the populace. Dynasty, having fought for peace throughout the Monarchial Conquests commended Nommaai for his great work and encouraged Nommaai to help create a long lasting and stable Second Republic. Nommaai agreed, and with Dynasty's help they set up a new constitutional convention for the nation of Grand Besaid. Many Criticize Nommaai as being so influenced by Dynasty that Dynasty really held the whole power of the Monarchy. Nommaai's time as Co-ruler of Grand Besaid, allowed both him and Dynasty to gain the insights needed to found the second republic of Grand Besaid. The Foundations of the Second Republic After Dynasty and Nommaai agreed to call a constitutional convention, the next step was whom to invite. They ended up choosing some of the most brilliant legislators and advisors both from the old republic and the new transitional one. They also invited Clergy, prominent lawyers, mayors, and previous executives. The decided to formulate the new republic so to give it enough power to govern and enough of a flow to do it efficiently and excellently. The major problem was as to how to maintain liberty, life, and Christianity under this new system. They were also fearful that a new, more powerful republic might end up causing the fall of their economic prosperity. They resolved that they would model their republic after the previous with some changes. First, they wanted to shrink the Legislature down to one house. Second, they wanted to create an efficient, but not single executive system. Finally, they wanted to make the Judicial system less of a block of red tape. They also ended up setting up an Advisory Committee and a semi-executive, semi-Legislative Council known as the Ministerial Council. Overall, the system is very efficient and very good at preserving the traditions of Christianity and Liberty that the nation was founded on. Nommaai was elected as the first Overseeing Councilor of the Second Republic, while Dynasty was elected President of the High Council. During the founding’s of the Second Republic, Dynasty and Nommaai decided pass a series of laws that would help to Modernize Besaid, and Revolutionize it's economy. These laws are still being activated and coming in effect today under the Second Republic. Convention The convention lasted a mere two months, two weeks, and two days, and only one delegate left early. The delegates didn’t see eye to eye and three main factions were created in the convention, those who wanted a bicameral legislature and a single executive with a cabinet. Then there were those who wanted a unicameral legislature and a small executive council. Finally, there were those who wanted a tricameral legislature and a bicameral executive, so as to have one respond quickly to events and the other to make well thought out decisions for the future. The results were a compromise that added all the benefits of each together, and the delegates went home knowing they made a grand piece of work. Government of the Second Republic The Second Republic consisted of a High Council, a Ministerial Council, a Senate, a Supreme Court, and a Democractic Assembly. The System was an excellent compromise between the groups of Republicans and the Democracians. The Executive Executive Branch of Grand Besaid of the Second Republic}} The Executive consisted of the High Council and the Ministerial Council. The High Council had 6 members, 5 voting and one non-voting. The non-voting delegate was known as the overseeing delegate, he was meant to not only help advise the council and set certain precedents of urgency, but he was also supposed to liaison between the people and the other branches. The other five members were the President of The Council, the two senior councilors, and the two standard councilors. The President in times of great emergency could be the only voting member, being advised by the rest of the council, likewise in times of slightly lessened urgency the President and senior councilors could be the only voting members. After the urgency of a situation had passed; however, the whole council would review decisions. All councilors were elected by the populace of the nation. The High Council was also able to, with a 3/5ths vote, veto a standard motion of the legislature, the legislature could then, by a 2/3rds vote, override it. The Ministerial Council at first had 17 members, and later got bumped up to 19 members. The Ministerial Council’s members were each specialized in a different field like war, finance, law, etcetera. The Ministerial Council acted like the cabinet to the High Council, it also made some smaller and more bureaucratic moves on its own. As well, it also served as the upper house of the legislature at times when declarations of war, appropriation of funds, and laws on immigration were being passed through the legislature. Members were elected by the whole nation for 4 year terms. The Legislature Main Article Legislative Branch of the Second Republic The legislature consisted Primarily of the Senate, but at times could also include the Advisory Committee and the Ministerial Council. The Senate consisted of 77 members which were elected every three years by the populaces of the states, and representation was proportionate to population of the last census taken. The Advisory committee consisted of 29 members and was elected by the populace of each state, 5 members for each region (Oyen, Olgmar, Tesuma, Zukumi, and Adinoa), plus one for the capital, and three elected by the nation at large. The Advisory committee was the primary advisor to the Ministerial Council and the Senate. It also acted as the upper house of the legislature when bills on territory, committees, and bureaucracies were being passed. The Ministerial Council also had a few legislative Duties as described above. Plans for an Elders Council were underway during the second republic, but they weren't implemented until the third republic. The Judiciary The Judiciary consisted of the Supreme Court and lower courts established by the Senate and High Council. The Supreme Court consisted of 15 members, its job was that of interpreting the law, exercising judicial review, and to act as the highest appeals court. Supreme Court members were elected to 12 year terms, with the exception of the Chief Judge, whom was elected to 9 year terms. Plans for reviving a body similar to the House of the Judiciary were under heavy discussion during the second republic, but weren't re-implemented until the third republic. The Democratic Assembly Under a Compromise, the Democratic Assembly was re-included into the second Republic as a Direct Democratic Body that could meet so often and overturn nearly any governmental decision. However, by constitutional law, its powers did have limits. The Assembly posed one of the ways of amending the constitution. First, an amendment could have been made through the agreement of 2/3rds of the members of each of the following: High Council, Senate, Ministerial Council, and Advisory Committee; combined with a 2/3rds majority by each of the Legislative bodies of 4/5ths of the states. Second, an amendment could have been made through the agreement of 2/3rds the Senate, with a 3/4ths vote of all of the five state legislatures. Third, an amendment could have been made by a 3/4ths vote of all five legislatures of the states with a majority vote of the nation’s populace. Fourth, an amendment could have been made by a 4/5ths vote of the Democratic Assembly. Category:Grand Besaid History Category:Grand Besaid Category:Politics of Grand Besaid